For the sake of equivalent services
by BeforeItAllEnds
Summary: Rido thinks that Zero is loving Haruka more than he should. A revenge plan to let Zero understand that it's important to love the three of them with the same amount is set to action. Request-fic, OOC, ONESHOT, Only 18  readers, Foursome, Huge lemon


AN: This is a request fic from Ben4kevin! I'll hope that you will enjoy it!

Haruka x Zero x Rido x Kaname

_Zero uke, the rest: Seme_

**For the sake of equivalent services**

Zero smiled when he saw all clothes on the floor. Those three were really a couple of scatter brains but he didn't mind. He picked the clothes up and threw them in the laundry. He was only thankful that they had taken him in to their household in the first place. After the war between the vampires and hunters, Zero had been left alone on the battlefield, abandoned by his comrades. In the end of the war three purebloods had gone against everything that the whole society stood for; whatever you do don't cope with the hunters', they are the _enemy_. They had gone to the hunters' side or was it the hunters' that had gone to theirs? It depended on whom you heard the story from. The war itself didn't really have a winner, everything was just slaughter and devastation. Zero and his team had a hard time surviving on the field, when the fog in the morning disappeared he was the only one left and no one had cared of he was alive or not. As he thought that he was going to die, lying in a pool of his own blood, his three heroes came and saved him. He continued to live with them because after that something more than just gratefulness developed, something stronger than that had grown in their hearts, love had captivated his and their hearts and his three saviours wasn't just saviours anymore, they became his lovers.

Haruka, Kaname and Rido were currently out on "a little mission" as they had called it, while Zero was the one left at home to do all the housework. It was better this way 'cause once when he had got sick the whole household had been upside down. No, he would never want to even let them try to do some housework, it would be only a pain in the ass for him afterwards. He glanced at the clock and noticed that he didn't have much time until he had to go to his part-time job. They had promised to get home before he left so they would probably get back any minute. As he changed in their bedroom he noticed that Haruka had an unsolved crossword on his pillow. Zero stared at it for a moment and finished it for him, he left a little comment so that Haruka would know that he had done the rest. As usual so had none made their bed so he folded the cover neatly. He took on his workers clothes and went to put on his shoes. Kaname, Rido and Haruka stood at the entrance with bags from their little mission trip.

"So you are finally back?" He said while he put his shoes on.

"It was really crowded in town and we couldn't find everything either." Kaname moped.

"Zer-o!" Haruka exclaimed as he flung himself over him and gave him a peck on his cheek. The other two send him their evil eyes.

"I have to leave for my part time now but I left some fruit salad for you in the fridge. Eat it whenever you feel hungry. My shift is only two hours so I will get back soon. Don't try to experiment or anything until then. Okay?"

"We promise!" The three vampires said simultaneously.

Rido took all their things and put it on the kitchen table. He also took a look in the fridge to see if Zero had made fruit salad without pears, he loathed them. The salad had almost only pears and no apples which Haruka hated. That Haruka... When he went to the bedroom he found Haruka lying on the newly made bed with the cross word in the trash.

"Didn't you have some empty spaces left of that?" He asked.

"You see, Zero solved the last one! I'm sooo happy and he even wrote a little note for me."

"Haven't Zero favoured you a little lately?" Rido asked Haruka. His brother thought hard about it and could understand what he meant. "We are all his lovers' so shouldn't we all get the same amount of love then?" Rido continued.

"You are right... Zero has actually gotten to like me a little more lately. I don't know why, is it because I sleep closest to him?" Haruka seriously said.

"No, I don't think that's the reason. Maybe we should just show him that he have to love everyone with the same force?" Rido gave Haruka a hint in his voice and his younger brother understood. "Kaname could you come here? We are going to set something up for our dear Zero." Haruka called.

"What did you two have in mind?" Kaname asked.

"Something that requires that he gives us three the same affection, no one isn't going to get more than the other." Rido explained.

"Hmm,.. I noticed that lately. Haruka do you know that Zero have been more considered of you?"

"Yes, but... I can't lie and say that I don't appreciate it." He said as he looked away.

"Okay, so we are doing this to show Zero that it's important to love everyone with the same amount of love and to not give anyone more favours than the others. We could try and use the things that we bought today." Rido took a breath. "Everyone okay with this?"

"Yes." Haruka and Kaname asked.

Zero came home just like he had said, two hours later. He was glad that they hadn't ruined the house in that short amount of time. His lovers' sat in the kitchen with their bathrobes on and enjoyed a drink together. "That was so relaxing!" Kaname said when he saw Zero. They took a bath together without me? Zero greeted them and started to prepare for the dinner that they were going to have. He could feel how three pair of eyes stared at him when he moved back and forth. He could only bear with it for ten minutes before he freaked out.

"What is it?" He said somewhat mad.

"We just agreed that it would be a lot funnier if you cooked in an apron." Kaname answered.

"I am." Zero said as he pointed at his body.

"We can see that, but it would be much funnier if you _only_ had it on..." Haruka said. Zero looked away as a blush of red painted his cheeks. Kaname, Haruka and Rido smiled big at him. Since it was them who asked he went and changed. When he entered the kitchen in _only_ the apron he could now sense three hungry eyes staring at him instead. He ignored it as much as he could and finished their meal.

When he had sat down at the table, they eat what he had made and the dinner proceeded quietly. Until someone's foot travelled along his calf and up to his thigh. He kept his calm face and searched for the culprit. They had their poker face on as usual so Zero let it go. As he went to clean the dishes his lovers' went to the living room to watch some TV. Just when he was going to start a voice called for him.

"Zer-o! Could you come in here, we need you to do something for us!"

When Zero entered the living room, they had lit some candles and the TV wasn't on but the stereo was. Soft rock music filled the room and Haruka, Rido and Kaname sat next to each other in the sofa. Haruka stretched his leg against Zero and Zero followed it with his eyes. He swallowed hard as he knew what Haruka wanted him to do. He walked toward his lovers' and bent down on the floor in front of Haruka's feet. Haruka lifted his foot to Zero's face and let it stroke on the both sides of his head. It stopped in front his mouth and Zero let his tongue out. He licked Haruka's toes gently and sucked at some of them. Zero continued to lick the whole foot just like a little cat.

"You like that don't you? It's one of your favourite foods after all." Zero nodded and kept going. Kaname let his foot out and Zero licked it as well. He took turns between Kaname's and Haruka's feet. Then Rido also gave him his foot. "You need to give all of us the same amount of love, Zero." He said. Zero licked at Rido's foot as well and touched the other foots with his hands, who where waiting for his hot tongue. Haruka let his foot travel under Zero's apron and touched his nipples with it. It gave Zero an immediately response as his face got even redder. Kaname took Zero's hands in his and cuffed them behind his back. Rido went and undid the apron. Haruka continued to rub Zero's nipples with his foot. Kaname and Rido took of their bathrobes, Haruka opened his and let his foot fall down from Zero's chest. Only from the touch, Zero had gotten hard.

He turned around to see that his lover's also was in the same state as he was. Kaname stood in front of him and nudged his hard penis on Zero's lips. Zero opened his mouth and engulfed Kaname's length in his hot cavern. He sucked and took it nice and slowly to tease as much as possible. He went up and circulated the head before going down again. Saliva dripped from the corner of his mouth when he came down to the thickest part of the penis. Kaname pulled out and Rido offered his instead. Hands gripped Zero's hair to be able to decide the rhythm of the pace of Zero's sucking. Rido pulled in and out by himself and only let Zero to suck. He went faster and faster to let it go slower. He pushed Zero's head against him as he let his penis go as deep as it could down Zero's throath. More saliva dripped from Zero's mouth as Rido's was a lot bigger than Kaname's. He coughed as Rido pulled out from his mouth. Haruka stood closer than the others had done so Zero tried to lick his balls even though it was hard to reach when his arms was cuffed like this. He licked and sucked on them gently before going up slowly to the tip of Haruka's penis. Zero devoured the wet head and licked the slit and then the head. Before Haruka could force his penis down Zero's throat due to his slow pace, Zero took it all in his mouth and bobbed up and down. Cute moaning noises came from Zero's mouth.

Kaname held up a black penis ring in leather, he bent down and put it around Zero's erect cock. "This will help you to bear with the three of us." He said. Haruka pulled out, letting a string of saliva and secretion connect them. Haruka captured Kaname in a deep kiss, with tongues going in and out.

Rido sat down on the floor, touching himself. Kaname and Haruka sat down next to him and jerked each other. "Zero,. Ahh.. Touch yourself for us! Prepare that little slutty hole." Zero was going to object but noticed that his arms where free. He started to jerk his own member, teasing it with one finger stroking on the head. "Nggh.." He went down to his balls and massaged them with one hand as he sucked on his fingers on the other. His lovers' had stopped jerking their members and looked exited as he spread his legs and took in one finger. His anus swallowed it perfectly and he moaned louder as it went in and out. Finger number two was added and his fluids ran down his thighs and down on the floor. "D-do you like it? Aaahh.." He asked. "Yes, we six do." Rido said. Zero prepared himself more before Kaname signalled him to come to him. Kaname jerked his penis and held it still so that Zero could sit down on it. Zero went down slowly, stopped when he had reached the hilt, then Kaname started to bounce in and out so that Zero got the message to start move up and down.

"Nggh-..ahhh..." He moaned as Kaname's member went in and out. Haruka and Rido let their cocks' rub against each other while waiting for their turn. Zero bounced down hard which made Kaname let out a satisfied moan. "Let Haruka and Rido have some.. Ahh, nhg- fun as well." Kaname said between Zero's thrusts. Zero stepped off and too exhausted to move he lay down on his back on the floor. Rido came toward him immediately, Kaname started to suck on his nipples. Rido grabbed Zero's legs and positioned himself at his entrance. He let his penis tease the hole a little before entering. He slammed into Zero with brute force. Haruka let Zero suck on his penis a little so that it would get extra hard. Everyone moaned and the music was drowned in the sound of pleasure.

Rido waved Haruka to himself and whispered something in his ear. Haruka lay down on the floor next to Zero and lifted him up so that he lay with his back on Haruka's stomach. Kaname went down into a 69 and sucked on Zero's penis as he got sucked. Rido paused for a moment and let Haruka's member enter Zero's slutty hole while he was still in it.

"N-n-n-o! It ...ahhhh..- won't fit." Zero cried as Haruka entered him.

Rido and Haruka paused some more to let Zero adjust to their size. Tears were visible as the pain took over Zero's body. "It will feel good before you know it." Rido encouraged him. They started to move slowly and then faster as the hole got slicker. The feeling Rido and Haruka had where indescribable, it felt sooo damn good. Zero started to feel just the same thing and moaned as he never had before as he sucked on Kaname's cock. Kaname released him from the penis ring to let Zero come. The four of them where close now. Kaname sucked faster, Haruka and Rido fucked Zero harder. Zero tried to do his best when he sucked on Kaname's member.

"I'm going to cum!" Zero screamed.

"Me too!" His lovers cried.

Haruka, Zero, Rido and Kaname came at the same time. A satisfied moan slipped from their lips. Kaname swallowed Zero's cum. Rido and Haruka filled Zero's anus with theirs. Zero had trouble to swallow all of Kaname's cum so he drooled most of it out, his whole body twitched from his hard orgasm. He gasped after air before he got unconscious from all the pleasure. Rido and Haruka pulled out and let their sperm ooze out from Zero's hole.

"So did everyone get as much attention as the others?" Rido asked.

"We did." Haruka said.

"Just let's hope that our sleeping beauty here gets the deal." Kaname said.


End file.
